


Master's Home Early

by MrPanicAttack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Crossdressing, Lingerie, Luxury, M/M, Master/Servant, Spanking, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPanicAttack/pseuds/MrPanicAttack
Summary: Alfred is the young handservant of aristocrat Ivan Braginsky, and gets into some trouble when deciding to go into the West Wing





	Master's Home Early

Ivan sat in his office, elbows leaning against the dark, smooth stained wood of his desk as he strayed from his paperwork- too lost in thought about the sweet little country boy he’d hired to help him around the house. The maids were all and good, but Ivan needed help with other things, including but not limited to aspects of his work, as owning an up and coming steel manufacturing company was not always easy. The lace on Ivan’s collar brushed against his neck, and the man looked out the large windows behind his desk, wondering if sweet little Alfred was waiting for him to come back home and give him another task. The boy was like a well trained puppy, and was always more than eager to help or do something to make Ivan happy. The sound of his fountain pen clattering to the ground startled Ivan out of his wonderings, and he huffed, unhappy that his sweet fantasies about the boy had been interrupted. 

It was more than frustrating to be so unable to focus on anything other than the sweet blonde. He and Alfred had bonded quite happily over the past few months since his arrival, and Ivan always loved when the dumb blonde would chatter away about one thing or another, especially if Ivan decided they would have wine with dinner. Once Alfred had mentioned he didn’t like how Ivan covered up in so many layers, and the big Russian slowly began choosing to wear less and less with each day. Now that it was summer, and the heat was beginning to creep in every wall of the old victorian house, Ivan wore only his trousers, belt and white dress shirt with the proper frills and lace considered necessary by the fashion of the times. He also wore his prized signet ring, two opals on either side of the intricate gold seal. The man was more than handsome, and the Russian accent was attractive to nearly all the man had met. 

Alfred, who had been a young farm hand had seen an advertisement put out for someone to help in the man’s house, and he volunteered as soon as possible, and boy was he glad he did. The man was impossibly rich and hard working, in his mid thirties and handsome as all hell. Tall, well muscled, and with chiseled but soft facial features, Alfred fell faster than a tree in a logging forest. Ivan was kind and sweet to him as well, and with time, they began to talk more openly. Alfred had playfully teased Ivan’s proclivity towards layers, and although the man had laughed, he gradually began to shed them, and in the past week, Alfred had seem more sweet and sexy glimpses of his Master’s chest than he had ever dreamed. 

Both seemed to like each other, but there was a slight disconnect, and the bigotry of the times was a large block in the road as well. It was a sin for a man to like another man the way one liked a woman, but it seemed even in the great and powerful these feelings lay, and Ivan had never liked those who preached to him anyways. The man stood suddenly from his desk, deciding he wanted to go home right now, and staying at the office wouldn’t be productive with how distracted he was. The briefcase was packed, and Ivan called his chauffeur, quiet all the way to his estate as he thought about Alfred. He didn’t know why, but he just wanted to see his assistant, to just look at him and be in his presence, even if it was to just sit and not talk. The estate Ivan owned was a beautiful place, a gated acre of gardens, fountains and courtyards, an orchard in the back. As it was mid summer, the place was filled with luscious greenery, flowers and early fruits. The air smelled sweet, and Ivan recalled the last time he and Alfred had walked in the garden, and his assistant was amazed at how beautiful it all was. The boy reminded Ivan that life was beautiful if only you chose to see it that way. As they rolled up to the front of the house, Ivan got out of the car himself, not waiting for his chauffeur to open it for him. He thanked the man and went up the stairs and into his house, suddenly on a mission to find the boy for a reason unbeknownst to him.

“Alfred?”

He called as he opened the door, waiting a few seconds and hearing nothing- a bit odd as Alfred usually scampered to the front door like a puppy upon Ivan returning from the office. But he was home early today, and Alfred might be taking a nap or something of the sort. Ivan closed the door and stepped further inside, taking off his shoes and putting on his house slippers as to not dirty the floor. The house was grand, and held many stories and staircases, the polished wood both elegant and glamorous while still feeling homey, or at least- it did to Ivan. Chandeliers hung from high ceilings, and rich gold and red wallpapers covered the walls, accented by oil paintings of flowers and landscapes Ivan was fond of.

“Fedya?”

He called, walking up the first grand staircase, looking around for the cute blonde and finding him nowhere. Ivan searched high and low, the kitchen, the courtyard, the dining room, the study, the library, even Alfred’s bedroom but could not find his charming assistant. Feeling a bit frustrated, Ivan searched deeper into the west wing of his estate, where storage and rarely used guest rooms were kept. He looked in and out of several guest rooms before hearing a noise from across the hall, something like a shift or a skitter, and looked to find that the sound was coming from a storage room where his sisters kept a surplus of their old dresses, makeup and jewelry, mostly forced on Ivan because he had the room. Now they lived elsewhere, but the clothes still remained here. Ivan sighed, assuming that the room had mice, which he’d hoped wasn’t inevitable, but god knows what was in there, as it hadn’t been touched in years. He moved across the rich rug lining the hallway and grasped the handle of the door, opening the room to see if he could catch any mice skittering into the shadows.

Alfred often explored the house when Ivan was out at work, and there was quite a bit to explore, so he found new and wonderful things nearly every day. As Ivan had a schedule, Alfred could easily come down to the door and wait for when he was supposed to get home, but today Ivan had come home unexpectedly early. When Alfred had found the room of corsets, dresses, rouge and pearls, he couldn’t help himself. As a boy he’d loved dressing up in his mother’s clothes and pretending to be a princess, damsel or mermaid. As he’d gotten older, he’d learned the behaviour was looked on as taboo, and he would rarely ever be able to do such things out of the privacy of his own home. But Ivan was away at work, and the dresses looked like they hadn’t been used in years, and it was terribly dirty anyways. So Alfred convinced himself to stay, and organized the old room, even doing so much as to set up the old vanity in there to use later. But once there was no more cleaning to do- Alfred felt the urge again, and looked at his watch, deciding that three more hours was more than enough to dress up, take it all of and be done in time for his Master’s arrival home.

He’d picked out a pretty set of lacy undergarments as well. Sweet panties underneath big bloomers, a soft bralette underneath the corset that sucked in and shaped his plush body. With the corset on, earrings and jewelry on, bloomers and petticoats galore, all that was left was the dress, and a little bit of makeup. He got the dress mostly on, but began to have a bit of trouble with the fastenings in the back, so instead decided to put on a bit of rouge and lipstick first. He leaned down just a bit to look into the mirror, blushing softly as he saw himself, beautiful and precious in the dress and all made up. He ran the lipstick over his plump lips, a deep red that seemed to contrast his beautiful sea blue eyes very well. But just as he’d set the lipstick back down the door opened, and Alfred spun around, the petticoats and dress flowing in the air for a second before settling. Oh no. Oh no no no! It was his Master, home early and- here for some godforsaken reason! Alfred felt pure shame, guilt and fear rush up his spine, and his eyes went wide as his Master’s eyes met his own.

Ivan had not been expecting the lights to be on, as this room hadn’t been used in years. However, that was the least of his worries as he turned and let his eyes fall on the very servant he had been thinking off since he’d risen this morning and left for work. Alfred was wearing a dress- one he’d never seen before. It was light pink and shimmery, and the tulle around the petticoat was beautiful. It was accompanied by a bit of white lace, and the shoulders fell off of Alfred’s and sagged a bit due to the back being open, revealing the corset the boy wore as well. With those sweet red lips and blushing cheeks, Ivan could feel a sudden spark of arousal. Alfred seemed to cower, and backed up into the vanity, gasping when he saw he had nowhere to run.

“I-I I’m so so sorry sir! I-I can explain I promise!”

He stuttered, panicking out apologies and responses as he watched Ivan close the door and make his way toward him, sighing, but otherwise stoic. The poor assistant froze in fear, and only watched as his Master took him by the hips, and pressed his face into his neck, giving a gentle bite and several apologetic kisses as he pressed against the pretty blonde. Alfred could feel his cock spring up immediately, and gasped, not having expected this of all things. He expected to be struck, exiled, arrested, but not this. Not- touched.

“I thought I could hold back longer, but you’re too beautiful for me to stop.~”

The man growled into Alfred’s neck, lust running heavy is his blood as he lifted Alfred up to sit on the counter of the vanity and pulled down the top of his dress, exposing the corset underneath as he assaulted the boy’s neck.

“O-Oh, M-Master! Ivan!~”

Alfred whimpered, his arms clinging to the big man who was now so pressed against him. He could smell Ivan’s musk as he was pressed up against the cold, gold-lined mirror behind him. The man was oh so much bigger than him, and Alfred, for one, truly felt like the beautiful desired princess he’d always wanted to be. Ivan didn’t stop feeling him up, letting out occasional growls and gasps, pressing himself up against the delicate thing he’d dreamed of so fondly. He couldn’t seem to stop, and Alfred was responding so positively, as he could feel once he’d worked a few of those petticoats out of the way. The boy gasped and whimpered as he felt his Master’s large hand palming his bloomers, his cock still quite restrained by the panties he was wearing. Alfred buried his face into Ivan’s shoulder, gasping and letting out soft, sweet moans. He’d dreamed about this, fantasized about it, knew it would never happen but now, here he was, and it was amazing. His strong, handsome boss roughly kissing him and taking him in a beautiful and pretty dress. If there was an offer ever to do this again, he wouldn’t hesitate, no matter the cost.

“I didn’t think you could get any more cute but I think I’ve been proven wrong once again.~”

The big Russian purred, pushing the petticoats out of the way and stripping Alfred of his bloomers, first admiring the lace stockings, and then admiring the pretty panties that caged his cock underneath. Alfred looked so beautiful, whining, crying, hot and blushy and he had that sweet, slutty look in his eyes. Ivan knew Alfred wouldn’t stop him, and that he didn’t want to stop him either.

“D-Do you want me to uhm…”

Alfred paused for a moment after speaking up, looking down and blushing as he realized just how wide he’d spread his legs with want.

“To get up and- bend over the counter.. for you?”

He asked bashfully, looking up at Ivan with expectant eyes and watching as his Master smiled and nodded, taking Alfred’s hand and waist, and helping him off the counter of the vanity, for a minute, Ivan just let them be close, before turning Alfred around, and helping to bend him over the front of the vanity, the boy able to see his pretty face in all three mirrors.

“That’s my good boy.~ I knew I came home early for a reason.~”

He purred, pushing Alfred’s skirt and petticoats up to reveal that plush ass and soft thighs, the panties over them. He gave a gentle swat to Alfred’s bottom, making the boy gasp and moan at the new feeling. He didn’t think he’d like it so much, but oh did he want more.

“However, it’s quite naughty of you to try on other’s dresses without permission.”

His Master scolded, Alfred nodding with his head hung and feeling another smack to his backside, his poor cock twitching underneath his panties.

“Y-Yes Master, I know I was bad. Please punish me for being so naughty. I need to know I was wrong.”

He said softly, getting into this type of talk, and wanting more of it, wanting more of Ivan, the big, strong Master of this house had him bent over a vanity and was spanking the boy’s soft, big bottom, and Alfred bit his lip as he felt another smack, and another, and another, Ivan properly spanking his assistant to teach him a lesson about wearing other people’s things without permission. Alfred was very aroused at first, but then it really began to hurt, and he felt tears come to his eyes, but he was determined to take his punishment like a big boy. 

However, Ivan never finished a spanking until the naughty boy learning his lesson was crying their apologies. The smacks stopped, and Alfred let out a shaky sigh, thinking it was over before feeling his Master grab his panties and pull them down his thighs. It ached, and he felt a rush of both fear and arousal for what his Master was going to do to him. He felt another smack, and whimpered, pouting out his ass as if to tell Ivan he could take it. In hindsight, it may have been a mistake, as all the boy’s bottom and thighs were smacked until they were bright red and stinging, and of course- until Alfred began to sob and cry, apologizing for his behaviour.

“I-I’m s-sorry! M-Master please, please, I’m so so sorry I promise I won’t ever do it ever again!”

He cried, trying to grip the marble counter top of the vanity as he sobbed, gasping when the spanking stopped, and instead his stinging ass was groped and massaged by his master. At first it hurt very, very badly, and Alfred cried even louder until he’d settled down, the pain starting to leave now that he was used to the feeling. Ivan dried his assistant’s tears with his handkerchief, and kissed his cheeks, rewarding him for taking his punishment so well.

“I think you’ve learned your lesson now. But I’m not finished with you just yet.~”

Ivan said, Alfred panicking, thinking he was in store for another spanking, but instead seeing Ivan’s fingers at his lips. Excitedly, obediently, Alfred took the fingers into his mouth, suckling and licking at them happily. This was what he’d wanted to be doing the second he’d seen his handsome Master’s face.

“That’s a good boy.~ Just a little spanking and you’re all straightened out.~ I didn’t think you’d be so eager to please, but I’m certainly not complaining.~”

He purred, Alfred listening to that smooth voice with lidded and lustful eyes, spreading his legs a bit further and pouting his ass out as he took his mouth of Ivan’s wet fingers, looking up expectantly at his Master. Ivan thanked Alfred with a sweet kiss, and pushed his fingers at the boy’s hole, massaging around it for a good minute before pushing a finger in. At the new feeling, Alfred gasped in the kiss, loving and hating it at the same time. He’d heard stories about how this worked with two men before, but had never thought he’d try it, and dear god was it wonderful. It hurt as first, when Ivan pushed a second finger in, but after a minute of stretching and getting used to it, Alfred’s cock was hard and aching, and he backed his hips onto the fingers, eager for more. When fully stretched, Alfred was more eager than he’d ever thought possible, ready to beg and grovel for any attention his Master wanted to give him.

“Are you ready for me, дорогой?~”

He asked, watching as Alfred wiggled his hips and nodded vigorously, panting with need as he begged.

“Yes! Yes please! Oh Master, I need you more than anything!~”

He whined, looking over his shoulder and gasping when Ivan pulled his fingers out of Alfred and spit on his hand, lubing up his own cock sufficiently to fuck Alfred senseless. He lined up and gave a gentle push into Alfred, the pretty blonde gasping and arching his back, not prepared or warned, but more than satisfied all the same. Even just the tip of Ivan’s cock was worth a million spankings. The pretty American began to let out soft and delicate cries the further his Master entered in, gasping and whimpering and moaning once Ivan bottomed out. The poor boy felt more full, and more immobile than he’d ever felt in his life. The way Ivan filled him up was a feeling he never wanted to lose.

“P-Please! Oh Master please, please, please fuck me until I don’t know my own name anymore! Just take me, I need it!”

He cried, gasping as his Master let out a low growl and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, Alfred feeling pleasure rocket up his spine. Ivan grabbed the boy’s hips and pulled them back in sync with his own, fucking Alfred’s poor little farm boy brains out.

“I’ve been waiting to do this since the day I hired you.~”

Ivan growled against Alfred’s neck, kissing and biting and talking dirty to his beloved assistant.

“Such a pretty little thing.~ And so teasing.~ I can promise you’re getting a spanking now when you disappoint me.~ But I’ll give you an even better reward when I’m pleased with your behavior.~”

He purred, Alfred gasping and whimpering as he was fucked, unable to respond to all the stimulation at once. It took one, two, three more hits to the blonde’s prostate before he cried out, gasping as he saw his own face in the mirror, red, eyes crossed, long lolling as he panted, and tears beading on his lashes. It was a pretty sight, and for a second he could barely believe it was him, and not some pretty damsel his Master had courted. Thankfully, he came into his panties, which hadn’t been pulled down too far, avoiding a second spanking for ruining the dress, and he melted into the table whining as Ivan continue to fuck him the overstimulating threatening to make the boy cum twice. 

Ivan could feel Alfred clenching around him, the sweet little virgin a tight fuck as it was, but with this it was more than amazing. As he felt his orgasm approaching, Ivan buried his face into Alfred’s neck, giving him a third hickey as he felt the knot in his abdomen tighten. The dress, those sweet noises, his spanked backside, Alfred’s desperation- It was all too much, and Ivan came hard as he pushed deep inside Alfred, fulling the poor boy up the brim with his seed. Alfred whimpered and moaned, loving the feeling of his Master fucking his hot cum deep inside him. He didn’t care about consequences right now, as all of his logical brain was shut down by the overstimulation of Ivan fucking the cum deep inside him. When Ivan pulled out, he was panting and hot, and his thing white shirt stick to his sweat slicked body- all the ruffled mussed from the hot, heavy sex. Gently, sweetly, Ivan leaned down and brushed Alfred’s hair from his eyes, cooing to him gently.

“How was that, принцесса?~”

He asked, watching as Alfred looked up at him with tired but glittering eyes, more than excited for this new and wonderful relationship with his Master.

“W-Wonderful… Thank you sir.~”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Like and Kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
